We Meet again
by kessilover
Summary: AU.He woke up in hospital with no memory of what had lead him there. Unexpected turns of events lead them to meet again. Revelations are made and a secret is out that might be the start of something new. HHR .Future fic.


_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Harry Potter._

_**A/N:**__This chapter is not edit. I published a story by the name 'What could have been'. Unfortunately and fr unknown reasons FF removed because it "didn't respect the Guideline"_

_Anyway, I'm rewriting it ,I decided to alter few things about it, but I promise I'll submit it again. All mistakes are mine, fell free to pinpoint them and I'll fix them. _

_Kessilover is my Tumblr , if you'd like to follow me._

* * *

_Chapter 1: Hello Again_

* * *

Soft sounds reached his ears causing him to stir. He woke up but kept his eyes closed. He groaned as he tried to move his body only to feel the pain shoot throughout his entire being. Despite the fact that he was lying on a comfortable mattress, he felt dizzy and lightheaded.

Putting a great effort into opening his eyes, he closed them almost instantaneously as they were hit by the room's bright white light. He groaned again as he tried to sit down, ignoring the pain in both his head and left leg.

"What do you think you're doing young man? You need to lie back." He heard a high pitched feminine voice coming from his right. He followed the sound. Finally, he slowly managed to slightly crack his eyes open until they adjusted to the light.

"You're not supposed to be moving," The female continued. He could tell that she was getting closer to him. Even though he couldn't see very well, he tried to take a look around him.

Everything around him was fussy and so white. He rubbed his eyes, but his vision was still hazy. He wasn't wearing his glasses, so it was understandable. Harry couldn't remember what had caused him to be in this unfamiliar place. He willed himself to think harder in order to recall any forgotten memories.

But he was quickly distracted when she placed both her hands on each of his shoulders, attempting to get him to recline.

He opened his mouth trying to say something, to protest, but he couldn't find his voice. His throat was so dry and sour. He was thirsty. "Wa…water," He managed to whisper.

He gestured toward his throat to the woman, emphasizing his need for drinking liquids.

A straw was pressed against his lips, and he opened his mouth for it and began sucking the refreshing and warm water.

"I need my glasses," He requested gently, his voice came out gruff and hoarse, clearly still affected by the dehydration. He cursed under his breath and messaged his temple hoping his headache to ease.

Once his request was fulfilled, he thanked her and adjusted his spectacles. At last, he managed to take a good look at the woman before him. She placed the glass back on the stand; she reached and pulled out a medical chart.

"Where am I?" He asked her, clearing his throat in the process. She wore an emotionless look. She had blue eyes and her dark hair was up in ponytail. She seemed to be in her mid-forties. By her pink scrubs, he concluded that she was a nurse.

Narrowing her eyes, she eyed him carefully before she said.

"You're in the hospital," She replied firmly. With a pen in her right hand and the chart in the other, she took a seat on the chair next to his hospital bed.

" St Mungo's?" He asked her. Though once the words left his mouth, he realized how stupid the question was. The healers at St Mungo's don't wear scrubs. Obviously, he was in a muggle hospital. With that realization, his worries began to increase. What had caused him to wind up in this place?

"You had an accident. Do you not remember so?" Whether she didn't hear his question or not, she simply didn't ask what St Mungo's was.

He closed his eyes, hoping to recollect anything from before…

"I was on my motorcycle…" He whispered and the events came back to him. _Bloody hell,_he whispered under his breath. She didn't hear him though since she seemed interested in the chart in her hands.

"Um! You were hit by a truck. Fortunately, your injuries are not serious, But, you did have surgery. The doctor will be with you shortly to explain your state. But no need to be concerned. You are quite lucky…" Harry nodded, not wanting to cut her off.

"There was no ID when you 'were brought here." The nurse explained, her eyes glued on the chart as she continued to speak. "I need to ask you some question regarding your medical history and personal information, so we can be able to contact any of your family members. You do have a family Mr.….?"

"Potter, Harry Potter. And yes, I do have a family."

"Very well…."

As the nurse began to write that information down, the door opened gently and a woman in pink scrubs slowly entered the room, wearing a wide grin on her face. Upon seeing the other nurse in there as well, her grin fell. Clearing her throat, she said, " Dr. Kent requests your presence."

The nurse narrowed her eyes. "I'm with a patient. Go tell him so."

The nurse placed both hands on her pockets before she added: "I've already done so. He needs your help with some paperwork."

With no further discussing, the older nurse stood up. She looked from Harry to the nurse and back to Harry. Finally, she addressed the young woman. "Take his medical history and fill out this chart," She ordered, walking to the door, which was still opened.

Closing the door behind her, the nurse left without another word. The smile was back on the brunette's face quickly.

"Hi! I'm Abby," she greeted him. She took the same place as the other nurse.

"So…" She started and stopped. Even though the door was closed, she checked it before she asked, "How do you now Dr. Granger ?"

Harry was still lying down; he was starting to get uncomfortable by both his pain and the stupid smile the nurse was giving him.

"Can you help…me sit..." he let out, his left hand trying to adjust the pillow.

"Oh! Sure!" The nurse was quickly by his side, and she reached for the remote. In no time Harry was sitting, the pillow was arranged behind him.

"So, tell me, how do you know ?" The young nurse repeated. The medical chart was long forgotten on the stand.

" Granger?" Harry wondered out loud. He wasn't completely sure if he ever met anyone with the last name Granger. The nurse was leaning forward, her eyes sparkling with anticipation, waiting for his reply. The way she was looking at him, he thought, was not appropriate.

"Is he my doctor?" came Harry's reply. The nurse huffed and waved her hand dismissively.

" Dr Granger is a she. And yes , _she _is your doctor."

Abby was quiet for a moment and then she reached for the chart. She opened it , and glanced at Harry.

"Are you sure you don't know her?" She was starting to annoy him with her vague and unanticipated questions combined with his pain.

Yet he chose not to be rude and politely shook his head.

"I really don't know her," He answered her honestly, offering a small smile.

She let out a forlorn sigh and clicked her pen.

"That's weird. She was very worried about you" He heard her whisper. Before he could ask her anything, she cut him off and began filling out the chart.

The nurse didn't question him any further, but Harry could stop thinking about her statement.

* * *

"That's it," Abby announced with a smile , many questions later.

The nurse stood up after she had finished with her chart and promised him that his family would be notified. He heard a knock on the door. He wasn't really focused on the knocking.

Harry sighed and looked down at his bandaged leg. If anything, he wasn't worried about himself anymore. He was thinking about his birthday's present: his father's motorcycle. His father would be livid if he found out that he had damaged it. It took him a lot of convicting to get his father to give it him. He no longer used it, so Harry thought who was better to put it in great use if not him.

"Why the sad face?" He raised his head. He saw a beautiful woman in white coat. She had a brown hair. It was tied back into a ponytail. But any other features, he couldn't make out well enough, seeing that she was standing far by the door. But he was sure that she was at his age in her mid twenties. The moment their eyes met, he could almost swore that he had seen hurt and a pain in them, but he shrugged it off once he saw the lovely smile that she was given him. She looked extremely familiar to him, but he was unable to remember where he had seen her before.

He watched as the nurse said something to her that he couldn't clearly catch, possibly because he was busy staring at the woman before him. The nurse handed her the chart before she left the room closing the door behind her. The doctor had her back to him. When she turned around, she just stood there, looking at him. As if waiting for him to say something. Harry swore that she was staring at him. That lasted for less than a minute before she shook her head and inhaling deeply.

He heard the doctor let out a heavy sigh.

"Why the sad face?" He asked her with a teasing smile.

She looked at him, amazed by his statement before she glanced down, somehow trying to hid her smile.

"Are you ? My doctor ?" He so very much hoped that this was the doctor that nurse was talking about. He couldn't help but think again about what Abby had meant when she said that the doctor was worried about him.

She nodded and walked closer to him . "You can call me Hermione." she offered, softly.

"So Mr…." she glanced down at the chart in her hand, searching for his name "Potter…"

"Call me Harry," He told her almost too quickly. It seemed awkward to say it like that.

"Okay…Harry… you're a lucky man," She informed him, still gazing at the chart from time to time, evidently checking the notes that nurse had written down for her.

"So I have been told," He tried to fix his hair. But he already knew it was a lost cause, yet that didn't stop him from continuing to do so.

There was a pregnant silence during which he waited until the doctor finished reviewing the information she had. Once she was done, she wrote something down before her eyes were back on him.

"So, am I going to live?" He wasn't sure if he was supposed to act all goofy with the doctor. But she was certainly a good looking woman. He definitely wasn't going to deny himself the pleasure of flirting a little with the doctor. And if something happened, he could always blame the drugs.

"Yes, Harry. You're quite alright I may add. I wish I can say the same think about your bike."

At her statement, Harry's eyes grew wider, and his back straightened.

"How bad is it?"

She furrowed her brow; Harry noticed that she looked rather cuter when she did so.

"Well, it's hard to put it into words…" He saw her exhale nervously, and he became even more nervous and worry. "…like I said Harry, you were lucky to survive that accident. But sorry to say that you might need to buy another one."

"Bloody hell!" He cursed and let his head hit the pillow vigorously and covered his face with his hands.

"Bloody hell indeed," she whispered.

"My father is going to kill me," He whimpered, still covering his face.

"So.. I was …you see.." She trailed off. She kept looking at the chart. Then she raised her head until she was looking at him again.

She was quiet again. A moment later, she tried to smile, but her eyes failed her. He wasn't sure what was happening and couldn't understand why she was acting like that.

The way she was looking him was making him uncomfortable. He wondered if it was a habit for this hospital's stuff to act like that, weird and almost creepy.

"Your bike should have been the last thing you have to worry about." She placed her hand in her pocket, it looked like she was puling something from it.

_"Garrick Ollivander_ would have been very angry if you had lost your wand, Harry." The doctor told him as she handed him the said wand.

"My wand?" he asked in disbelief and took it from her. He felt so stupid for not thinking about before. He hadn't even wondered if something had happened to it. He tried to suppress a smirk as he remembered something, a very important thing: _Magic_

_Well, thank Merlin for it; a couple of spells could easily repair the damage ,I'll fix the bike and he won't even know about it,_ Harry thought. _All I need is my wand and…he paused with that thought_..._wait ….wand? Garrick Ollivander? How does she know about him. Unless she is…_

"You're witch." He finally exclaimed. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

He exhaled, not knowing the right thing to say he decided to remain silent waiting for her to say something. To explain the situation.

"It was a good thing that I was the doctor on call today. I was with ambulance that brought you over…No one would have noticed that that …" she gestured toward his wand, "is more than just a piece of wood."

With that said, she sat on the chair next to his bed. "You owe me one, Harry," she added smiling.

"I do?" he asked, absently.

Smirking, she nodded. She crossed her hands and leaned back on her chair, shifting slightly until she was comfortable with her position.

Harry gulped. "You act like you know me," he started, accusingly. The astonishment was wearing off.

"Because I do," she said, calmly.

"But I don't," he countered.

"That because you don't remember me," she reasoned. Perplexed by what happening, Harry started to think that something was wrong, maybe he was being…

Before he could stop it, a throaty laugh escaped his lips. He looked at her with watery eyes.

"Did my father put you up to this? Is this one of his pranks?" he asked her, between heavy breaths as he tried to calm himself.

"That was good, brilliant." He was taking deep breaths, and nodding his head to her. Then he glanced around him, waiting for someone, his father or any one of his uncle to come out.

"You two…you almost had me…" He trailed off when he saw the way she was glancing at him as though he was a mad man.

Frowning, she asked warily, "What prank? What are talking about Harry?"

"So dad had nothing…" she cut him off.

"You really don't remember me? Don't you?" she demanded gently. She uncrossed her hands and put them in her pockets.

"I told you I don't know you," he snarled. "I need to get out of here," He declared as he reached for his wand.

"You're being ridiculous, Harry," The doctor told him.

"Back off!" he ordered angrily. She stopped dead in her tracks, stunned that he was pointing his wand at her. r He started to get up but the pain that shot through his left leg caused him to fall back on the bed. The doctor, Hermione, was at his side quickly.

"You had surgery, Harry. You're not supposed to be moving your leg. Let alone walking with it," She forewarned

"It hurts to know that you don't remember me, Harry," she confessed as she helped him lay back.

"I…" Se stumbled, sighing.

"It's quite alright Harry. I know I'm not as pretty as Ginny or interested in quidditch like Cho or the rest of the girls. So it's okay if you don't remember me."

"You went to Hogwarts?" he asked her. _Hermione Granger_. The name didn't sound familiar to him.

She nodded. "Though I left the magical world after graduating Hogwarts seven years ago," she continued to speak.

_Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger,_He repeated the name over and over in his head, trying to recall something.

He frowned his brow and looked at her cautiously.

"That's not possible…the only Hermione Granger I knew was nothing like you. I mean, no way , you're hot and …."he trailed off. "But she was…" He cleared his throat, unable to find the right words to say without somehow insulting her. "She was…" he tried again.

"…bossy, a bookworm and had bushy hair that was all over her face, and used to get pranked by you and Ron everyday," she finished for him.

"Um! Yeah." He ran a hand through his hair. "You can't be her; you're too beautiful to be her."

He saw her blush and couldn't help but to smile.

"Thank you…I guess, but I am her." She told him, and his smile turned into a wide grin.

"'Mione!" he practically yelled in enthusiasm.

"I hate when you call me that, Harry." He opened his arm for her, and she hesitated before she finally accepted his embrace. Their hug lasted more than five seconds.

"I'm the only one who calls you that, 'Mione," he said to her. He felt her shiver as his breath dashed her skin.

When they parted, Harry realized how much of a brat he was to her only few moments ago.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I really..." She didn't let him finish as she waved her hand dismissively and shook her head.

"So tell me what happened to you ?" He shoved himself to the side and patted the mattress as if urging her to sit next to him.

* * *

**_If you like it , leave a review..._**


End file.
